User blog:FedeTkd/EUO Player Page Layout.
*Note: Hi guys. I've been meaning to create this page for a while now. As the title says, This is a layout for EUO players. This page will mostly follow the Player Page Layout, but it will have several key points I emphasize on, and that I also use for my EUO player pages. Of course, the first requirement ( and most important one as well) to create an EUO player, is to have my authorization. Of course Here goes the introduction. Here write the character's name, his race, the role he has in your story and the story he's a character of. You should also use the Player Infobox1 here, with all the data in requires. Appearance *Note: In this section, write about your player's various appearance. I've written in EUO's page that most of the appearance of all EUO players is the same as in Real Life. However, depending on the race the player chose, the avatar may have certain characteristics typical of the race. Also, customization is allowed, as long as said customization does not allow the player to acquire an ability (since there is a technique for that). A good example of avatar customization would be Helene Argyris's horns close to her temples or her reptilian eyes. Personality *Note: This section describes your character's personality. Unlike the appearance section, Personality does not have the multiple sub-headings. However, if your character's personality changes between reality and VR you should include that under this one section. Background *Note: This is the history of your character 'before' the story takes place. Relationships *Note: Write about your character's most important relationships, whether in reality or in-game. Abilities Endless Utopia Online *Note: write about the character's abilities within game. The guide I generally follow for writing this section is: #''Character's race, Aera, and physical prowess.'' #''Elemental Bending capabilities.'' #''Energy Bending capabilities.'' #''Weapon capabilities.'' #''Other abilities.'' One of my objectives when I created my own VRMMO was to allow other Users of the wiki to think and apply any possible ability they can think of. This is why I've spent so much time classifying and creating so many pages detailing the abilities of both large categories of techniques. I mostly wanted to give freedom of creativity, so that Users (and myself) could have a wide variety of things to create. When you create a character for EUO, I want Users to create their character's fighting style. Though there are already be thousands of techniques in EUO's system (some I haven't even thought out yet), I prefer to see what you guys are able to come up with (if that power is applicable in EUO, of course), and this goes beyond creating a new element. Try to create his/her own unique fighting style that somehow reflects the character's personality. To do this, contact me and we'll work out a way for the technique to be according to EUO's standards. Notable Achievements *Note: Here you can write a quick list of your character's most notable achievements. '' * * Gallery ''*Note: If you can, create or find images of your character and create a gallery to show them off. Trivia ''*Note: Include anything you find amusing or interesting about your character that may not fit into any of the above sub-headings, such as fun facts, their theme song, the etymology of their names, and even how you gained inspiration for creating them. * * Layout Usage Appearance Personality Background Relationships Abilities Endless Utopia Online Notable Achievements * * Gallery Trivia Category:Blog posts